


Счастливого Рождества

by Chif



Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Блэр лежит на кровати, закинув одну ногу на другую. За прошедший год с них напрочь сошёл калифорнийский загар, но её это не портит. Сам Клей развалился в кресле с бутылкой пива в руке, а Джулиан всё мечется по комнате, проверяя, ничего ли они не забыли для вечеринки.





	

Блэр лежит на кровати, закинув одну ногу на другую. За прошедший год с них напрочь сошёл калифорнийский загар, но её это не портит. Сам Клей развалился в кресле с бутылкой пива в руке, а Джулиан всё мечется по комнате, проверяя, ничего ли они не забыли для вечеринки. Официально она начнётся через час, но гости точно притащатся часа через два.  
Клею хочется запереть дверь изнутри и провести вечер только с ними.  
Отпраздновать, что они тут втроём. Что они все выжили.  
Что он никого из них не потерял.  
Джулиан неожиданно останавливается на полушаге и смотрит на него в упор. Спрашивает:  
— В ту ночь… почему вы вообще поехали за мной к Рипу?  
— Они разгромили мансарду Блэр, написали на стене… угрозу, — говорит Клей. — Понятно было, что нельзя отпускать тебя туда одного.  
— Что за угрозу?  
— «Джулиан классно берёт в рот. И он помрёт», — громко цитирует Блэр то, о чём Клей и вспоминать не хочет от накатывающего время от времени ужаса, а потом нервно смеётся. — Спорим, Рип сам придумал?  
— Спорим, он этой рифмой до сих пор гордится? — хмыкает Джулиан. — Но надо отдать ему должное — хоть в чём-то не соврал.  
— Да? — Блэр игриво приподнимает бровь. — Классно?  
— Лучше, чем ты, — заявляет Джулиан. Клей закатывает глаза, а Блэр возмущённо ахает и кидает в него подушкой.  
— Докажи!  
— Да без проблем, — Джулиан опускается на колени перед кроватью и в одно движение за ноги подтаскивает Блэр к себе, так что рот почти утыкается в её промежность. Блэр хихикает и звонко хлопает его по лбу.  
— Дурак! Где ты у меня член видел?  
— А у тебя его нет? — поражается он, и Клей хмыкает.  
— Нет, — Блэр показывает пальцем в его сторону, — а вот у Клея есть. Давай, давай, — она отпихивает Джулиана ногой, — ползи туда. Я хочу мастер-класс.  
Джулиан кидает на Клея взгляд из-под ресниц, от которого словно жаром обдаёт. Способность прямо в душу смотреть у них с Блэр одна на двоих.  
— Вы же не серьёзно, — говорит Клей, пока Джулиан действительно ползёт в его сторону. — Я не собираюсь быть… инструментом ваших нездоровых соревнований.  
— Блэр, наш мальчик слишком умничает.  
— Это потому что он в колледже, — фыркает она, перевернувшись на живот и подперев голову кулачком. — Всё зло от знаний.  
— Вы так себя ведёте, что я начинаю подозревать, что вы снова обдолбались, — вздыхает Клей, когда Джулиан, оказавшись рядом, кладёт тяжёлую голову ему на бедро. Он зарывается пальцами в тёмные волосы почти против воли.  
— Нет наркотикам, — сообщает Джулиан, потеревшись о ткань его брюк щекой. — Если ты правда против, то мы спишем всё на шутку.  
У него огромные глаза.  
Клей сглатывает, чувствует, как твердеет член. Ещё несколько секунд, и ему даже отвечать не придётся, потому что всё и так будет ясно.  
— Почему?  
— Мы тебя любим, — говорит Блэр. — Друг друга любим.  
— Хотим быть вместе всегда, — продолжает Джулиан, заканчивая мысль.  
— Вы…  
Клей многое мог бы сказать. Что они оба ебанутые на всю голову, раз эта мысль вообще их посетила. Что такие отношения не могут существовать. Что, если Клей собирается стать политиком, он не может влипнуть в такой скандал.  
Но мысли путаются, смешиваясь с желанием обладать ими обоими. Они ведь похожи, его Джулиан и его Блэр, причём не только характерами и набором проблем, от которых их хочется разложить на коленях и выпороть. Они оба темноволосые, с большими карими глазами в обрамлении длинных ресниц, с красивыми чертами лиц, безупречной кожей и стройными телами. Они могли бы быть братом и сестрой, и порой Клею кажется, что отец Блэр с матерью Джулиана не просто дружил.  
Но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что он хочет их обоих.  
Боже правый, он даже не злился на них толком, когда узнал, что они трахались за его спиной, потому что они оба всегда принадлежали ему.  
— Так что? Сейчас мы дружно глупо смеёмся, а потом расходимся по разным комнатам?  
— Нет.  
Джулиан солнечно улыбается ему, и Клей тянет его за волосы вверх, снова целуя. Вот только теперь он не оправдывает свои действия желанием научиться, как это было, когда они были ещё почти детьми. Сейчас Клей скользит языком в приоткрытый рот Джулиана, чувствуя себя там хозяином. Ему можно, наконец-то разрешили. Можно погладить руками спину под футболкой, можно раздеть, прикусить губу зубами, услышав жаркий вздох, можно вжаться ноющим в плену белья и брюк членом в голый живот.  
Они целуются и целуются, жадно трогая друг друга там, где до этого момента было нельзя. Джулиан покрывает поцелуями его шею, кусает, втягивает нежную кожу в рот, оставляя засосы и метки, расстёгивает мелкие пуговки рубашки, спускаясь дорожкой всё ниже и ниже, а Клей смотрит на возбуждённую Блэр.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Да. Нам ведь всегда было лучше всего втроём, — она улыбается. — Никто больше не нужен.  
Джулиан зубами тянет вниз язычок молнии на ширинке штанов, и Клей сглатывает, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.  
Джулиан обхватывает губами его член, ласково посасывает головку, облизывает, как леденец, втягивает яички в рот, снова лижет и целует, работая языком, а потом заглатывает целиком, пропуская глубоко в глотку и утыкаясь носом в волосы на лобке.  
— О Боже, — Клей стонет, не в силах сдержаться. — О Боже.  
— Это такой намёк, что мне многому придётся учиться? — поддразнивает Блэр и встаёт. Она стягивает домашние шорты, избавляется от кофты, оставшись только в прозрачных трусиках, а потом опускается на колени у Джулиана за спиной. Кладёт ладонь на руку Клея в волосах у Джулиана, и только тогда он понимает, что слишком сильно в них вцепился. — Вот так, мы же не хотим сделать ему больно.  
Джулиан стонет, жадно втягивает носом воздух и сглатывает, так что мышцы его горла сжимаются на члене, и Клей видит звёзды перед глазами.  
— Точно придётся учиться, — хмыкает Блэр. Она покрывает поцелуями спину Джулиана, облизывает тонкую ладонь с идеальными длинными пальцами, не отрывая взгляда от лица Клея, а потом забирается ей под пояс джинсов Джулиана и начинает медленно его ласкать, другой рукой трогая себя.  
Это кончается быстро. Клей спускает в рот лучшему другу, а Джулиан хрипло стонет от прикосновений Блэр, снова положив голову ему на бедро.  
Клей гладит его по волосам, пытаясь этим выразить чувства, которые его переполняют. На мгновение он представляет, что всего этого могло и не быть. Что он мог не приехать на Рождественские каникулы год назад, слишком обозлённый на них обоих. Оставил бы Джулиана в лапах Рипа, из которых тот бы сам не вырвался никогда, увязая всё глубже и глубже с каждым днём, с каждой дозой, с каждым мужиком, под которого его бы подложили, и на это мгновение его охватывает панический страх.  
Джулиан кончает, прикусив губу, Блэр выгибается следом, дрожа от прикосновений собственных пальцев, и Клей не даёт им ни минуты, заставляя встать и подталкивая к кровати. Он устраивается посередине, уложив Блэр слева, а Джулиана справа, обнимает их обоих, разнеженных и тяжело дышащих, и несколько минут они просто молчат.  
— Нахуй вечеринку и гостей, — говорит Джулиан.  
И они так смеются, что это можно было бы назвать истерикой, но это просто облегчение.  
Они вместе. Они выжили.  
Никто из них больше не шагнёт во тьму.


End file.
